The McCall Twins
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Squeal to Baby Wolf. Following the lives of Emily and Courtney McCall as they struggle with their teenage life and their wolf life. Almost all Original characters. (Since everyone now has childern in my story)
1. Prologe

**This is a squeal to Baby Wolf. If you haven't read Baby Wolf. STOP AND READ THAT FIRST!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Prologue__ (Allison's POV)_

_It has been almost sixteen years since Scott and I brought the twins home. We've all grown up since then. Scott is now the top veteran In Beacon Hills. I do private lesion in teaching people archery skills. The twins now go over my dad's house every Thursday night to have dinner. They bring their little sister Mackenzie along too. She's nine years old. Malia will come over with Alexia __who is Mackenzie's age so they play together. Sometimes we will go out to hang out with Stiles and Lydia while their son, Jake stays at our home with the twins. One of the twins or both would stay and babysit them while we're out. My life is perfect and I love everyday of my life._

* * *

**What do you think? Little bit about Allison's life. One of the twins POV is coming next.**


	2. Emily's and Courtney's POV

_Emily's POV-_

My name is Emily Jessica McCall and I'm fifteen. I was born on August 26 about ten minutes before midnight. I have brown eyes and I dye my hair a light brown. My hair is originally really dark brown, almost black. Sometimes people think I'm Courtney, my twin sister because of my hair. I got sick of being mistake about two years ago and permanently dyed my hair light brown. I like it a lot, and people won't confuse me with her. I am one of those sporty girls. I play volleyball, tennis, and I'm captain of the swimming team. I have a boyfriend who I just started dating. His name is Josh. He's sixteen, so sweet, and has a car. My sister is extremely jealous of me sometimes. She can such a bitch sometimes.

* * *

_Courtney's POV_

My name is Courtney Christa McCall and I'm fifteen. I was born on August 27 about ten after midnight. I have brown eyes and really dark brown hair. I'm thinking about dyeing my hair blonde. I hate looking like someone in my family. I am super popular at school. My friends always have my back with everything. I'm captain of the cheering squad at school. I have many different boyfriends. I'm recently dating a guy named Kyle. He's cute and I might make him my permanent boyfriend. Cute is the wrong word to describe him. He's smoking hot, and sexy (with his shirt off). My sister should be jealous of me. Instead, she tells everyone I'm jealous of her. I'm the only who more interesting, and more hot than her. She's a lying bitch to me.

* * *

**What do you think? Who do you like better? Who would you be friends with? Emily? Or Courtney? Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 (Emily's POV)_

"Emily come on! Get down here" I wake up and sit on my bed. Today is my 16th birthday. I get up, throw on some clothes, and go downstairs. I walk into the kitchen where I found my parents Allison and Scott, my little sister Mackenzie, and my twin sister Courtney. My mom smiles at me and says.

"Happy birthday, Emily"

"Thanks mom"

"So what are your birthday plans?"

"Being a bitch and sexting your boyfriend" I hear Courtney say. I glance at her giving me a dirty look. I throw my hand up as I say to her.

"What is your problem with me? We go though this every year. I don't trash you on your birthday"

"You make me want to puke. I'm heading over to Kyle's" she says grabbing her bag and walking over to the door.

"Don't you remember you're ground, Courtney?" My dad says to her. She turns around to him and says crossing her arms.

"For what?"

"For sneaking out to that party Friday after we said no"

"Whatever, I'll be in my room" she storms upstairs and we hear her bedroom door slam.

* * *

_Courtney's POV_

"Whatever. I'll be in my room" I storm upstairs and slam my bedroom door. I lean against my door. Everyone in my family hates me except for Mackenzie. She's so adorable. I always feel like I'm the middle child. I'm not the "good" child. Emily's the good one, Mackenzie's the adorable one and I'm the bad one. I kind of am the bad one. Not bad, just the trouble maker. I'm always getting detentions at school, and getting grounded. The only time I can see my boyfriend, Kyle is when I sneak out to see him or after school. My parents don't like him because he's made some mistakes. I understand why my parents worry about me with him. . He's eighteen and I'm fifteen. We've already had sex, and I'm not pregnant or anything. Suddenly my phone rings. I see that it's Kyle and answer it.

"Hey sexy"

"Hey, babe. You coming over?"

"Ya, I need to sneak out though. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"K, babe. Love you"

"Love you too" I hang up and put it in my pocket. I walk over and sneak out through my window. I flip off the roof and ran into the woods. Thank you mom for your gymnastics skills and dad for being wolf.

"Hey Hottie" I say as I coming through his bedroom window.

"Hey beautiful" He picks me up and spins me. He puts me down as he kiss me.

"I wish I could stay with you"

"Me too" I smile at him, "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**What do you think? They hate each other right? Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Skipping ahead to first day of school**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Emily's POV_

I come downstairs all crazy. My hair was a messy, my clothes for sports are still in the drier. Courtney spent so much time in the bathroom, I barely had enough time to shower. I had to drive Mackenzie to school this morning because I am the daughter with a license. I'm pretty sure Courtney failed on purpose, so I would to drive her around. I see Allison in the kitchen as I run down to the basement for my clothes which are still a little wet. When I come up, I say to her as I quickly brush my hair.

"Why does Courtney need to ride with me?"

"Believe me. I would rather take the bus" I hear Courtney say coming into the kitchen slamming her bag in the counter. I glance at her.

"Me too"

"Where the hell is Mackenzie?" Allison just rolls her eyes. Courtney started swearing months ago. They gave up grounding her for it.

"I'll go find her cause we need to go"

"Great" Courtney says sarcastically as I go upstairs.

* * *

_Courtney's POV_

I see at Allison and say.

"You know I hate riding with her. Why can't I take the bus?"

"Cause you're gonna skip school and go over to Kyle's"

"I am not"

"right"

"Fine. Then I'm walking" I say grabbing my bag and running out the door before Allison could say anything.

* * *

_Emily's POV_

Mackenzie runs downstairs in front of me. I follow her into the kitchen, where I see Courtney is gone.

"Where's Courtney?

"Apparently she's walking to school. Go you're to be late"

"OK, mom. love you"

"Love you" I drive Mackenzie to her school, the quickly drive to my school...

I make it right before the bell rings. I find Josh at his locker and run over.

"Hey Josh" he looks at me, "Are you OK?"

"No really?"

"What's wrong?" he turns to me and says.

"I think we should break up"

"What?"

"I wanna see different people"

"Seriously?"

"I'm sorry"

"Why? I've been dating for only three months?"

"On your birthday, I was on a date with Vanessa"

"Vanessa? My best friend?"

"We kind of ended up making out"

"You're dumping me for best friend"

"We can still be friends. We just don't work dating"

"Is it cause I won't have sex with you?"

"I gonna go" He closes his locker and starts walking away. I follow after him.

"It is, isn't it?" he turns around.

"If it makes you feel any better. I was gonna break up with you right after it. I'm bad ass"

"You're an asshole" I say before storming off.

* * *

**Please review. What do you think? **


	5. Chapter 3

**Rated M for sexual topics.**

* * *

**_Set around six at night..._**

_Chapter 3_

_Courtney's POV_

After cheerleading practice, I quickly drop my bag off at home. Thank god, none's home. They're all at Mackenzie's play. I quickly grab a condom from under my bed. My parents don't know I'm having sex and would kill me if I got pregnant. Then run off into the woods behind my house. I love running through the woods. My mind is free and it's like nothing else matters...

"Hey Courtney" Kyle says as he opens the door.

"Hey Sexy" I pull him into a hug. He picks me up, swings me inside, and closes the door as he kisses my lips. He looks at me as I say.

"Are your parents home?"

"No, they're gone all week" I smile and kiss him. We start making out. . He puts his hands on my waist as my arms wrap around his neck. I pull him in closer. My fingers run through his hair as he picks me up again. I wrap my legs around his waist as his hands move down underneath my thighs. He moves closer to the couch. He moves his hands up to my back. I untangle my legs. He sits down as I kneel over him. He breaks our kiss as I look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I wanna tell you I find my own apartment"

"That's awesome" I smile at him.

"I want you to move in with me" (remember he's eighteen going in nineteen and Courtney's sixteen)

"You serious?"

"Ya. Will you move in with me?" I smile and kiss him.

"Yes" he smiles at me and says.

"Wanna go upstairs and 'hang out'?" I nod, and we stand up and head upstairs. I walk into his room and sees boxes. I turn to him.

"You started packing?"

"Ya. I need to move in by the end of the week or I lose the apartment"

"Well, why don't I help you pack so you can move out sooner?"

"OK, but first..." He pulls me into him, and kisses me. I smile and kiss him back. We carefully move over to his bed trying not to fall. He slips my shirt off and we continue kissing...

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

I wake up and grab my phone. I glance at the clock.

"Crap!" I shriek sitting up. Kyle sits up next to me, "It's twelve forty-five. My parents are going to flip out" I pull the covers off of me and start putting my clothes on, "I need to go"

"Come on stay" I look at him as I pull my shirt down.

"I can't" he moves to the edge of the bed as I put my jean jacket on, "definitely next time"

"I love you"

"I love you" He stands up and kiss me. I look up at him, say goodbye and leave through his window... I quietly open my front door, and go inside. I walk into the kitchen and put my jacket on the counter. Suddenly a light flicks on and I turn.

"Courtney Christa McCall" Allison says.

"Mom, what are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you to come home. I try calling your phone"

"It died" I lie.

"Where were you?"

"No where"

"Kyle's?" I shrug, "Courtney..."

"Stop. Stop trashing my boyfriend. You know you guys hate him"

"He's like four years older than you" I cross my hands as I say.

"Two years. Not a big difference"

"You know it's illegal for you two to be intimate"

"OH MY GOD! Mom, so not happening" I keep lying. It's easy for me. I lie all the time.

"So you're not having sex?"

"No, and it's not illegal if it happens willingly"

"You mean it's not rape?"

"Yes"

"It's considered illegal if your under the age of eighteen"

"Why are having this conversation? I just wanna go to bed" She hold up a box of 24 condoms.

"I find this under your bed with two left"

"You were snooping around my room? What happened to private."

"What happened to no lie" I shake my head, and grab my jacket as I say.

"I'm outta here"

"You're not leaving this house"

"Oh ya. Watch me" I walk down the hall and start opening the door, but it slams shut. I look up and see Scott.

"Upstairs"

"I hate you. I hate both of you" and I storm upstairs and slam my door.

* * *

Allison's POV

Courtney slams her door. I look up and see Scott come into the kitchen. He comes over and sits with me as I say.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"She's a teenager, Allison. Do you remember when we were teenagers?"

"Ya. Hard to forget sometimes. I don't want any of our girls, especially Courtney have that happen"

"What are you saying? You regret every decision we made"

"No, I don't. My life's better because of it. I have what I've always wanted. Family, and I get to share with you" I look at Scott, "I love you, Scott"

"I love you, Allison"

* * *

**Please review. What do you think? What do you think of Allison's POV at the end?**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Courtney's POV

I hear my alarm go off and wake up. I've been laying in bed for three days, not wanting to get up. I can''t leave my house or even go to school. I got suspended for skipping school and getting into a fight with my English teacher. I'm glad I still have my phone. Kyle has been texting me all three days. He understands. I wish I could see him though. I wonder if he moved into his apartment. I wonder if he still wants me to move in. After I'm off house arrest, I'm never coming back here. I'm moving in with Kyle, If he still wants me to. I hear a car start, get up, and look out the window. My parents were finally leaving. For the past three days, one of them stay home to make sure I wouldn't leave to see Kyle. I guess, they think I don't need a babysitter anymore, and I don't. I'm fuck'n sixteen. I'm not a baby. I've changed, and they don't understand that I'm a fuckin' teenager now. I can do whatever the fuck I want. If that means seeing Kyle, then I'm gonna see Kyle. I'm so done with all their stupid fuckin' rules. I take my phone out of my pocket and call Kyle.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"Hey beautiful"

"Hi sexy. What are you doing today?"

"Moving my stuff into my apartment"

"Mind if I enjoin you?"

"Of course not. Your parents finally left you alone?"

"Ya. What time should I come over?"

"Now if you want"

"K, I'll be there in twenty"

"If you want, I can pick you up right now? I'm only ten minutes away"

"OK. I'll unlock the door for you"

"See you in ten minutes. I love you"

"I love you, Kyle." I hang up and get ready...

As I come downstairs, I see Kyle coming in through the door. I run into his arms and kiss him as he picks me up and spins me around.

"I missed you"

"I missed you"

"So do you have your stuff packed?" I look at him.

"You still want me to move in wit you?"

"Of course. Your my girl"

"Their upstairs. Let's go get them" Kyle follows me upstairs to my room. I open the door and we go in as he looks around.

"Nice room"

"Well, it's not horrible" I grab my bags. I thought I would pack them just in case I need to leave in a hurry. Suddenly we hear something.

"What was that?" my mouth drops, and I look out my window.

"Shit"

"What?" I look at him.

"My parents are home"

"What" he comes over to the window. We look outside and see my parents looking at Kyle's truck, "Do they know that's my truck?"

"I don't know" we look at each other. We hear the front door open, and then footsteps, "Crap"

"Courtney, get down here!" I hear my mom yell up the stairs, "And bring whoever's here with you!" I look at Kyle.

"I'm so out of here" he smiles at me, and we head down stairs.

My parents stare at us as we come down the stairs. I'm in so much trouble.

"Courtney Christa McCall" my dad says.

"Hey, you guys remember Kyle, right?"

"You're in big trouble"

"Why? We weren't doing anything"

"You know, we said you can't see him anymore" I throw my bag over my shoulder, "What do you think you're going?"

"I'm sick of this place. I hate both of you, and I'm moving out"

"You can't you're sixteen"

"I'm better off without you guys"

"You're not moving in with Kyle and his family"

"I'm moving in with Kyle at his apartment"

"You're not living with him" I hear Kyle say.

"Standing right here" my dad looks at him.

"You get out of my house"

"Fuck you guys" I say as I grab Kyle's hand, storm past my parents, and leave.

* * *

Allison's POV

We follow Kyle and Courtney outside.

"Courtney!" I yell as she throw her bag into the back and gets into his car, "Courtney!" Kyle pulls out into the street as I chase after them.

"Allison..."

"Courtney!" I yell as I stand in the street watching them drive away.

"Allison!" Scott runs over to me as I break down in the middle of the street. My sixteen year old daughter just ran away with her now nineteen year old boyfriend. Where did I go wrong with her?

* * *

**Hey, so what type of guy do you think Kyle is? Bad boy? Heartbreaker? What do you think? Let me know. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Set a few weeks after Courtney moves in with Kyle. PS: Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Emily's POV

I open my locker and put my books in. I look at my photo of my family and I when before we got all messed up. I sigh. I hate to admit it, but I miss Courtney at home. Sure I do see her sometimes at school, but for a while she's barely here. It's now a miracle to see her in school. She probably stays home with Kyle and has sex with him. I haven't always fought with Courtney though. We had a few good years. Right when she turned thirteen and started dating bad boys, well boys in general, we haven't really liked each other.

"Emily" I lose my thought and look at my friend, Brandon.

"Oh, hey Brandon. What's up?"

"What day this weekend do want to work on our animal project?"

"We can go after school to the zoo if you want. Get that part done?"

"Sure" he smiles at me, We can drop your car off at your house and go from there"

"Sounds good" suddenly the bell rings, "I gotta head to swim practice. I'll see you in history"

"OK" I close my locker and head to history. I try and hide my smile as I walk down the hall. I started liking Brandon as more than a friend lately. We've been best friends since we were three. I've known all my life, and he's a great guy, but I'm afraid of ruining our friendship if it doesn't work out. I can't lose my first best friend. He's my best guy friend. Kelsey is my best girl friend. We hang out all the time, but it's different with Brandon. I meet Kelsey in third grade, Brandon and I have lived across the street from which other for years...

_Swim Practice..._

_History..._

After English, I go into the bathroom to fix my hair and make up. I walk in and I'm surprised who I see there. She says to me.

"Hi Emily"

"Courtney, what are you doing here?" I say, "I thought you dropped out" I lie.

"I'm still enrolled in school"

"I know. It's just you never show up" Courtney crosses her arms.

"I have better things to do than come to school"

"Like what? All you probably do is sit home and have sex with your boyfriend. I don't get why you date him"

"I get it. You hate him too"

"I don't hate him. It's just..."

"It's three years older than me"

"Ya"

* * *

Courtney's POV

_"Ya" _I roll my eyes at Emily.

"Save it, Em. Mom already talked with me about that? Why do you think I moved out?"

"They never told me why you moved out. They just said you moved in with Kyle"

"Let me tell you the reason I moved out. Mom was snooping in my room and found a box of condoms under my bed. She went on and on about how it's illegal to have sex with someone over eighteen if you're under eighteen..."

"You could get Kyle throw in jail"

"For what! Having sex with his girlfriend!"

"If he gets you pregnant"

"It's not a crime, Emily! It has nothing to do with how old we both are! It's none of your business anyway! It's our problem!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger. What do you think? Please review.**


	8. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Emily's POV

"Wait, what?" I stare at Courtney for a few seconds. Before I could say anything else, she says.

"I'm pregnant" I stare at her surprised, "Oh my god, you can't be that shocked"

"I'm...I don't really know what to say. Well beside, you're an idiot!"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you let him get you pregnant? Is that what happened?"

"No! Why would you ask that?"

"Um, because you said you use condoms. Did you this time?"

"Yes"

"Courtney"

"Oh my god, I'm not lying. You're acting like mom"

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Hell No. Are you crazy? They would freak out. Plus, I wouldn't get to see Kyle"

"But you live with him?"

"Oh my god. Mom and dad can't do anything. They already gave up on me after I moved out"

"I doubt that's true"

"Whatever. I gotta go. Later, Bitch" I roll my eyes as Courtney leave the bathroom.

"Slut" I whisper when she's gone, then leave to meet Brandon.

* * *

**Hey. What do you think? Will Emily tell Allison and Scott about Courtney? Please review.**


	9. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Emily's POV

For the rest of the day, I keep thinking about telling my parents. I know I should tell them, but what can they do? Will they even care? Of course, mom would. She had us at eighteen. Dad might kill Kyle. Literally.

"Earth to Emily" I snap out of it, and look at Brandon.

"Oh, I'm sorry" We walk past the little Prairie Dogs at the Zoo and sit down on a bench near the cloud leopard for our project. He looks at me and says.

"What's going on?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Ever since English class, You've been distracted" I sigh, "What's wrong?"

"I saw Courtney at school"

"She actually talked to you?"

"Ya, and she...um, told me something that I knew would happen."

"What?" I look at him.

"Promise me, you won't tell anyone?"

"You can trust me"

"Courtney's kind of pregnant" He stares at me as he says.

"What"

"Ya, and I don't know if I should tell my parents. I know she won't, but should I?"

"They need to know. You should tell them, if she won't", I smile, and look up at him. Our faces so close and our eyes met. Next thing I know, our lips touch, and and we kiss. A moment later, we pull away and look at each other. Then we both look away. I quickly say.

"Sorry"

"Don't apologize" I look at him and smile. My first kiss, with my hopefully soon to be boyfriend. Before I could say anything, Brandon says.

"For a while, I've thought of you as more than a friend"

"You do?"

"Ya, and maybe we could try going on an actually date sometime? I kind of thought this trip would be a practice date" I giggle and say.

"Ya. I would love to go on a date with you. I've kind of had a crush on you since last year"

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes" Goodbye friend zone! Hello couple zone!

* * *

**Hey. What do you think? Please review.**

**Next chapter will be Emily telling her parents about Courtney.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Set a few days after Emily tells Brandon.**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

Emily's POV

I walk into my house after Brandon and I went to dinner. I grab my bag on the kitchen counter.

"Mom! You home!"

"In the basement!" I walk over and open the basement door, "I'll be up in a minute"

"OK" I mumble to myself as I go sit at the counter. A minute later, my mom comes upstairs into the kitchen. She walks to the other side and says.

"What's up, Em?"

"Couple things actually" she looks at me, "Can you sit down?"

"Ya" she comes and sits next to me. I face her, "what's wrong?"

"First thing..." I should tell her about Courtney first, then my boyfriend, "Brandon and I are kind of dating now" her eyes light up.

"Oh my god, Emily. How long have you guys been dating?"

"We had our first date tonight. We went to dinner and a movie"

"Oh, Emily" I smile at her. Now to break this happy moment. I look down shamefully and quietly say.

"And Courtney's kind of pregnant" I look up at her, and all her emotions are gone. She stares at me, and after a while, "Mom?" suddenly the door bell rings and we both look at the front door. Allison stands up and answers the door.

"Hey mom" my mouth drops when I see Courtney. I hear my mom says.

"What are you doing here? Come to tell me and your father you're pregnant?" She looks over at me.

* * *

_Courtney's POV_

I look over at Emily.

"You told?" I yell at her.

"Ya. You weren't going to tell him"

"I'll never trust again"

"I've never trusted me"

"Girls!" We both look at our mom, "Stop fighting!"

"Oh, I'm not done" she looks at me.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wasn't completely sure"

"And now we are?"

"Can I come in? I can't stand outside"

"Come on" I walk in and we go back onto the kitchen. I sit at the counter with my annoying sister. I can't believe she told. We look at Allison as she says.

"Have you told Kyle yet?"

"No, and I don't need to"

"Why not?" Emily yells at me. Then I blurt out.

"Because I'm not pregnant!" they both stare at me, "It was a false alert"

"How do you know?"

"Because I just went to the doctors. I came to tell you, so you won't accidentally tell mom and dad"

"I may have also told Brandon too" I wipe my head at her.

"What?"

"sorry"

"that's it" I stand up and walk toward the door. I feel her hand on my shoulder.

"Courtney, I'm sorry" I wipe around and push Emily to the ground.

"Stay out of my life!" I yell as my eyes turn yellow, "or I'll ruin yours!" I quickly leave out the door.

**Sorry, short chapter. What do you think? Do you think Courtney was being serious about ruining Emily's life? Please review. **


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but here's a new chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

Kyle's POV

I walk out into the kitchen where I find Courtney making coffee.

"Hey babe" I say sitting down at the counter. She smiles at me and sits next to me.

"Hi sexy" I love when she calls me that, "What do you want to do today?" after she told me about that fight she had with her bitchy sister, she hasn't gone to school since.

"I have a few ideas" I say leaning close and kisses her neck. She giggles and smiles at me again. I love her smile. She's so beautiful. She moved in two months along and I'm so glad she did. Her family never liked me. I've been dating her exactly a year today. December 13th. That was a great birthday. I still remember when we met. She was being harassed by her boyfriend.

_Flashback..._

_I was in an over eighteen club. I decided to go with my friends and make a night of it. After a while my friends dished me for some college girls. I stood by the bar alone. _

_"Leave me alone" I heard someone say. I looked around and saw a teenage girl sitting in the corner of the bar counter with a drunk guy hanging all over her. He was touching her shoulder, "Don't touch me" she brushed his hand away. I watched as he wiped her hair away and kisses her neck, "Jay, stop" I was up at once and walked over as she pushed him off, and got up._

_"Don't you walk away from me" He grabbed her arm, as I walked up next to her and said._

_"Hey, don't grab her like that" he looked at me as she said._

_"It's OK"_

_"No, it's not"_

_"Dude, back off"_

_"I said get you hands off her" _

_"This is nothing of your business" he looked at the teenage girl, "Let's go, Courtney" he tried to drag her with him but she pulled away from him._

_"Go to hell" She yelled at him. He tried coming at her, but I stopped him and pushed him away. _

_"Walk away" I said to him. He glanced at her and stormed off. I turned at her and said._

_"Are you OK?"_

_"Ya"_

_"Who was that guy?"_

_"My asshole boyfriend, Jay"_

_"Your boyfriend?"_

_"Was. I was breaking up with him and he disagreed" she crossed her arms, "Jackass" I looked like she was seventeen. (remember in the flashback, she's fifteen). She looked at me, __"Anyway, thanks. I owe you one" I leaned against the bar and said._

_"Just say yes to a date" She smiled at me._

_"That would great" I held my hand out as I said._

_"I'm Kyle"_

_"Courtney"_

_"Today's my birthday, By the way"_

_"Happy Birthday"_

_"Thanks" She kept smiling at me. _

_End flashback._

After a a few weeks of dating, she finally told me she was fifteen and not seventeen like I thought. I didn't care because I was in love with her. I still am in love with her. She's actually my first real girlfriend. She smiles at me and says.

"By the way, Happy Birthday"

"I love you"

"I love you too" she kisses me on the lips and pulls me closer to her. I know what that means when she does that. It's the best birthday present a guy can get. Today being the our one year anniversary, makes all of the bad stuff that has happened not so bad anymore. I was getting laid today.

* * *

**Hey, what do you think? What do you think of the way Kyle met Courtney? Please review.  
**


	12. Help!

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. But I could really use your help on what should happen next. Here are a few ideas that popped into my head:

1) Skip ahead two years and have Courtney get engaged to Kyle.

2) Emily, Courtney, Kyle, and Brandon go on a double date.

3) Emily comes home to find her little sister Mackenzie missing and asks Courtney for her help.

4) Kyle turning out to be a werewolf hunter, and seeks out Courtney's family to kill them.

5) If you have a better idea, please make a review telling me your idea.


End file.
